Uni
Uni (Human) Uni (ユニ, Yuni) is one of the new main characters in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II. The younger sister of Noire, Uni goes to help her sister along with the others to save the world. Much like the other young sisters she resembles her older sister greatly. Uni fights with a big long range assault rifle. Personality While her and her sister look nearly identical, Uni is a lot friendlier and perky in comparison. Considering her relationship with Nepgear is a lot nicer and friend-like in comparison to Noire's with Neptune. In her spare time she seems to like training or fighting, as seen in one of the ending images where she is seen practicing karate with a nervous/worried Nepgear. Or how she can be seen doing sit ups in another official picture. It's possible Uni is also a lot less seriois then Noire and she also dislikes to be 'girly' but eventually gives in upon rescuing her sister. Black Sister (HDD) Uni seems somewhat the same as Black sister and even all of her colors are nearly identical to Black Sisters. As both wear black with silver/white, have white hair and green-ish eyes. Much like Purple Sister's outfit however, in comparison to her sisters its a lot more revealing. However, its also worth noting her chest has shrunken severly, while the others tend to expand for unknown reasons. Appearence Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color consist of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme). As Black Sister (ユニブラックシスター, Yuniburakkushisutā) her hair turns a very light gray-white and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes become bright green. Her outfit, as stated before resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. his outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Another HDD form consist of a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly rsesembling her dress with more detailing on each part and two big circle pieces worn in her hair. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II When she met Nepgear, they instantly became friends. However when she found out she was Neptune's sister, she became upset that she abandoned the Hearts (especially her sister). During this period she became very confused and didn't know whose fault it was. It wasn't until the battle with Brave the Hard that they made up and became friends again. After overcoming the influences of Brave the Hard, Uni gains her version 2 of HDD form. Uni and Brave have strong respect for each other during their third confrontation. In the True Ending, Brave was reprogramed to attack Uni and Noire. Uni became upset see Brave this way, but Brave's true self told her he is still there and ask her to destroy his "other self". Before being pernamently deleted, Brave tells her that he always with her even if he is physically not there and uses his remaining data to create a new assault rifle for Uni. Powers and Abilities Uni can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes Trivia *Uni is voiced by Eri Kitamura. *She is based on the PSP. *Much like her sister, she resembles both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-on. *If you look closely at Uni's visable hand in the big group pic of all the characters in MK-II, you can see she has six fingers. *Uni is the first sister to appear in the manga/beach chapter, Although Nepgear is shown a lot more as the chapter focused on her. *Uni breaks the fourth wall in one of her attacks, Kicking the camera (screen) and shuts it off. Gallery Black Sister.png lastation_ending_mk2.png Rare.png Gun Smile.png Magazine.png Nepgear and Uni at Church.jpg Neptunia Mk2 Characters.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg uni_brave_mk2.png|Uni using Brave Canon Beach.png|Uni's beach attire Shirt 2.png Pixel.png Uni Noire Nisa Chibi.png Uni and Nepgear.png Uni Alternate.png|Black ,White, Purple, Green Neko.png Uni concept beach.png|Concept Beach attire Excersise.png Uni beach.png|Unfortuantly the rest of the pic isn't shown Uni Model.png|Uni's model Uni normal model.png Uni Beach.png All four beach.png Gears.png Grayscale.png Sisters.png Uni Chart.png Top.png|Rest of the pic Breast chart.png Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character